Show and Tell
by x-Goody2Shoes-x
Summary: 1614 oneshot on one of the sweetest Shark couples. Rosalia and Indio are enjoying some quiet time together, for reflection and contemplation… or so they think. Cough, cough. Rated for slight sexual nature. Constructive criticism welcome.


**Show and Tell.**

**Author's Note - 1614 word drabble on one of the sweetest Shark couples. Rosalia and Indio are enjoying some quiet time together, for reflection and contemplation… or so they think. Cough, cough. Written in honour of FP Week =P **

**Dedicated to all my lovely ducklings on the West-Side Story RP Game: LazyChestnut, viennacantabile, xXc0okieSsNcrEamXx, MegFly, and LoveForEliot. Shockingly, I don't own West-Side Story. If I did… oh, let's not go there. =P **

**Hope you enjoy, and please leave a review on the way out!**

"OW!"

"_Lo siento_, _querida_, I didn't mean to… come here…" It is a sad, but true fact, that in the heat of the moment, when two young people are in love, and choose to… _express_ that love, that accidents can, and do happen. Like hips banging into doorframes. Or elbows digging into ribs.

Or, as was the case with Rosalia and Indio, being slammed against a wall so hard, a picture falls onto your partner's head.

"_Querida_, I'm sorry," Rosalia breathed, fluttering her eyelashes. "I got a little… carried away."

"_Dios mio_, Rosalia," Indio murmured, rubbing the back of his head as his muddy brown eyes watered. "If you wanted to kill me, Chino has a gun in his underwear drawer."

Rosalia giggled, and pouted her glossy, candy coloured lips. "Ah, _querida_, must we talk about Chino's underwear?"

Indio grinned playfully as he slid his hands down Rosalia's curvaceous body. "I would sooner talk about yours."

Rosalia bit her lip impishly as Indio leaned down and gently bit at her earlobe. "Talking is overrated…" she leaned back and shot him a mischievous gaze. "I'd far sooner _show_ you."

Indio's eyes sparkled, and he paused only to grin, before, much to Rosalia's surprise, he swiftly bent down and pulled her up into his arms, bridal-style.

"Indio!" Rosalia shrieked, batting at him frantically, her knowing grin and glowing eyes betraying her _faux_-annoyed tone.

"_Si_, _querida_?" Indio murmured seductively, as he weaved his way in and out of the furniture as he made his way to the bedroom, pausing only to kick the door closed behind him, and lay her softly on his bed.

"You know I dislike being picked up," Rosalia complained, still smiling. Indio smiled back.

"I am sorry," he said simply. He leaned slowly over her, like a magnificent panther, dark, sleek and mysterious. "Perhaps, in future, to avoid such mistakes, you could simply _tell_ me what you like." He reached over, and slowly, deliberately, loosened the diamante clip in her hair, so her dark, lustrous curls tumbled sexily over her shoulders. Rosalia smiled. Indio smiled back at her before carefully leaning over her, so her body was pinned beneath his. He leaned in slowly - Rosalia mimicked him.

He brushed her lips gently with his own, the merest whisper of a kiss; before Rosalia could respond, he pulled back slightly.

"You like?" He breathed.

"_Si_," she whispered. He smirked, and leaned over to slowly rub his lips from the nape of her neck, up to her earlobe, which he gently nipped again.

"What about this?" He breathed lightly into her ear, loving the way she quivered beneath him.

"_Si_," she mumbled. Indio smiled, as his lips trailed feathery kisses down her neck, to the sensitive part where it reached her shoulders - he slowly, sensuously dug his teeth into her smooth, coffee coloured skin, leaving a faint O of teeth marks.

Rosalia caught her breath. Indio glanced up. "Well?" He queried.

Rosalia could only nod. He smirked.

"Good." He slowly trailed his fingers down her lilac dress, over the glossy layers of fabric, feeling her soft, feminine body beneath him - the gentle curves of her hips and breasts, the tautness of her legs and arms - he moved his hand to her stomach, and gently pressed down. Rosalia sighed. He gently skimmed further down, his fingers tapping lightly at her legs, until he reached the hem of her dress - slowly, ever so slowly, he tugged it upwards, watching the material slide up her slender legs. She arched her back a little, allowing her dress to be slid up her thighs. Indio caught his breath as he saw a glimpse of lilac, lacy frills - he traced his fingers gently over the edge of a frill.

"Indio, Indio… kiss me, _querida_," came a breathy moan from the bed, and Indio breathed in sharply.

"_Te adoro_, Rosalia," he mumbled, as he leaned over to kiss his beloved.

At that precise moment, rather unfortunately, the doorbell rang.

Indio growled in frustration as he buried his face in Rosalia's neck. She threw her eyes up to heaven.

"Ignore it," she instructed him, running her fingers through his hair - _thank God he's letting it grow_, she mused. Indio raised his face to hers.

DING-DING.

"_Dios mio_!" Indio expostulated, glaring at the door. "Will people not take a hint?!"

"They'll soon go away," Rosalia assured him, silently praying for the person to take a hike. A LONG hike.

DING-DING. DING-DING. DING-DING.

"Wow… whoever it is, they're persistent," she mumbled. Indio sighed and rolled over on to his back, his face pressed into his hands. Rosalia sat up and started rubbing his chest soothingly.

"I'll get it," she said quietly, starting to get to her feet. Indio sat up and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No, _querida_, you stay. I'll get it," he promised, already planning ways to murder the person at the door without gaining Rosalia's attention.

_Suffocation could work…_ Indio mused, as he closed the bedroom door softly behind him and padded resignedly to the front door. _Or perhaps I could just push them down the stairs… _He opened the door and stared, dumbstruck, at the caller.

"_What_," he growled between clenched teeth. "Are _you_ doing here?"

Luis looked uncomfortable. "Indio," he began. "I must express my sincere apologies for - ah - interrupting you… not that I know what you're doing, and - "

"_Get on with it_," Indio snarled. Luis wriggled uncomfortably.

"I need to see Rosalia," he admitted in a tiny voice. Indio had to use all his willpower not to have an apoplexy on the spot.

"My girlfriend," he said deliberately. "Is busy. She can see you tomorrow."

"It's urgent," Luis said, looking anywhere but at Indio, whose face was as purple as his tie. He gripped the door tightly, deliberating whether or not to slam it in Luis' pretty-boy face.

"Rosalia," he said at last, his voice deceptively calm. "Is busy. I mean, _very _busy. I'll tell her you called." He started to close the door, but it suddenly stopped, jarring his arm. He looked down, and saw Luis' foot in the door blocking its way. Indio looked at Luis, his face full of incredulity.

"Indio," Luis began, his voice as polite as always, but containing a steely note of determination not normally present. "Despite what you may think, the last thing I want to see is you and your girlfriend bonking each others' brains out. So I say it for the last time - _it's urgent_." Indio stared into his face for a while, a million arguments on the tip of his tongue. Luis stared firmly back. After what seemed a lifetime, Indio dropped his arm and stood back reluctantly.

"Fine," he murmured. "I'll just get her…"

"_Gracias_," Luis responded, stepping in and closing the door. Muttering in rapid Spanish, Indio strode towards the bedroom, wishing they had gone back to his apartment after all - his papa did sleep heavily after all, and…

Indio froze as he pushed open the door. He had not been prepared for THAT.

Rosalia stood at the foot of the bed, in a seductive pose, her weight shifted onto her right leg so her left leg was slightly bent, her hands resting challengingly on her hips, her heads titled to the right, a knowing smirk playing around her glossy, full lips. Her mascara fringed eyelashes batted sexily as she shifted her weight slightly, making her curtain of glossy curls fall prettily over her shoulder. This would have been devastating enough, were it not for the fact she was dressed in nothing but a silky lilac camisole, and lilac French panties.

Rosalia giggled coyly at Indio's expression. "It's my turn now," she said sweetly. "Do _you_ like?"

Indio stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Screw Luis. He could think of fare more urgent things to be done regarding Rosalia. He strode over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, his lips finding hers.

"_Si_," he murmured. "_Si_."

Out in the hallway, Luis stood dumbstruck. He had seen it all. More than he actually would have liked to see. He turned and strode towards the doorway, shaking his head to rid the image of Rosalia in her underwear, with Indio's jaw practically hanging open. He paused for a moment as he reached the door, wondering if Indio would inform Rosalia of his presence.

A high-pitched moan echoed from the room. Luis screwed up his eyes and shuddered, groping for the door handle.

"It's OK," he said aloud, really to himself. "I'll just come back tomorrow…"

"You never did tell me, _querida_," Rosalia breathed, running her fingers through Indio's hair as he kissed his way down her body. "Who was it at the door?"

Indio didn't pause. "Don't know, they had the wrong apartment," he lied swiftly, as he slowly licked around Rosalia's belly button. Rosalia sighed with pleasure.

"Silly of them," she breathed, quivering deliciously. Indio suddenly sat up, ramrod straight, his hair sticking up, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Now, _querida_," he said, in a mock-schoolteacher voice. "You are now talking too much." Rosalia giggled.

"I have already shown you," she whispered seductively. "It is now my job to tell, is it not? After all, it's show and tell for a reason."

"I don't understand," Indio sighed playfully. "Guess you'll have to just show me." he grinned as Rosalia smirked and rolled over, so she was straddling him.

"I'd love to." She grinned wickedly. Indio smiled as she began showing him exactly what she meant - show and tell had always been his favourite subject.


End file.
